Highly integrated semiconductor devices, e.g., microprocessors, frequently dissipate a great deal of heat, particularly when operated at elevated temperatures and voltages to screen for defects during burn-in operations. Such heat dissipation is deleterious during burn-in operations, conventionally requiring complex and expensive heat sinking, e.g., water baths and/or liquid metal cooling, and expensive test chambers with very high cooling capacities.